


Debut of the L'Amoreux

by intenzity9



Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Celebrities, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inaba (Persona Series), Modeling, Music Videos - Freeform, Musicians, Post-Persona 5, Stardom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: After impressing both Yukari Takeba and Rise Kujikawa during a live presentation in New York, Ann was invited by the two for a special collaboration for Rise's new single as well as Yukari's debut in the music industry. Once she returned to Japan for the holidays, she and the Thieves go on and watch her music video debut.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ren Amamiya x Ann Takamaki One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Debut of the L'Amoreux

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place after the events of Royal and Strikers, so having it tagged as based Persona 5 was close to it since Strikers doesn't have a tag yet as we speak. Literally, this fic is about the Lovers Arcana making a music video about catching their man doing a harem with them involved in it.
> 
> This is a music-video-based kind of one-shot, so half of this would be with lyrics and which scenes the video shows. So this one-shot is gonna be a challenge.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

"Phew... that's a wrap."

Ann Takamaki exhaled as she drinks her water at home after a long day. Earlier, she and her school in New York had to perform an impromptu play at their own accord, with Ann's acting already improved since last time. She removes her clothes and begins taking a bath as she started singing Risette's songs.

"Mmm... this feels so refreshing. I wish I could bath forever." She hummed until her phone began ringing. In a fit of panic, Ann fell out of her shower and scrambled to answer the phone. "Uh, h-h-hello?"

_"Hello? Is this Ann Takamaki?"_

"Um, yes! This is me!" Ann did her best to sound calm to the caller, but as soon as the caller introduced herself....

_"Well, good evening. I'm Rise Kujikawa, also known as-"_

"OHMYGOD, AM I TALKING TO _THE_ RISETTE!?"

Rise laughed on the other end. _"Yep. And if you're wondering how I watched your performance earlier unnoticed, it's probably because I'm not that famous in the West."_

Hearing about Rise watching her performance in the impromptu play made Ann fangirl even more. "YOU WERE WATCHING ME IN THE PLAY!? OH SHIT! How did I look? Did I look goofy? Was I too overdressed for my part? Was I-"

_"Hang on a sec! Let me finish!"_

"Sorry! My bad." Ann apologized as Rise sighed.

_"Anyways, I was hoping you'd be part of my music video for my latest single. I talked with your school already and they allowed permission for you to come with us."_

Ann was then curious about the last part. "Us?"

_"We'll be working with my senpais. Yu Narukami, the rookie director of mystery films... Yukari Takeba, who you know as Pink Argus... and a few others."_

Ann's eyes shimmered as if it was a dream come true. "Were they watching me as well?"

_"Just Takeba-san. In fact, this is also be her debut in singing."_

Without hesitation, Ann chimed a cheerful announcement. "Sign me up then! I won't let you down!"

_"Perfect! We'll pick you up around lunchtime, so pack what needs to be packed."_

"Do we have to film by a beach?"

_"Hmm, no. Though you will be somewhat naked with a co-star for the sake of the video's scene."_

Ann groaned in disbelief, having been asked to go nude again. "Alright. But I WILL be covered by a blanket, right?"

_"Of course! Just trust me."_

Ann then understood and accepted Rise's offer finally, hoping that this would boost her self-esteem as well as make her loved ones proud.

A few months later, Ann returns to Tokyo during her winter break and goes straight to LeBlanc. Apparently, even the other Phantom Thieves had the same idea as Sojiro closed the shop exclusive for them.

"Dude, I heard you got into a music video project!" Ryuji grinned at Ann.

"Well, yeah. Rise-san did tell me that today would be the debut of the video."

"And you didn't let us have photos with them or even autographs!" Futaba yelled in disbelief at Ann.

"Seconded!" Ryuji supported Futaba as Makoto sighed.

"Can we just watch the whole thing in peace?"

"Oh, yeah! Ren is in the video too!" Ann added more news to shoot down Ryuji and Futaba.

"WHAT!?"

"Ren-ren, come on! You got Ann already, now you gotta hang out with Risette AND Feather Pink!?"

Sojiro chuckled at the counter. "Well, I just hope he had a reason to be in the video."

Ren shook his head as he drank his coffee. "It's challenging, but fun to do. I'm just glad my charm maintained the same."

Zenkichi snorted a short laugh while Akane reprimanded him for being mean to Ren. Ann then shushed the group as the premiere has begun.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The music video begins in a vintage style of film, with Ann dressed up in a red dress with her left leg exposed and her cleavage nearly seen. Swaying her hips towards the bar, she orders a martini and leans next to Ren, who wore a dashing red tuxedo with black gloves.

"Seems like you're a little lonely, handsome." She flirted as Ren returned the gesture.

"Well, with a lovely lady like you... I don't think I'll be lonely tonight."

Ann snorted at his rebuttal. "Aren't you a real ladykiller."

"Hey, it's always the charm."

Ann then placed her hand above Ren's. "Let's say we go back to my place after this fancy party?"

"Getting bored already?" Ren gave a mischievous smirk.

"Of course."

As Ann received her martini, the two clank their glasses for a small toast.

Ann then wakes up nude under her blanket to find Ren nowhere in sight. Instead of having some fun at her place, she ends up going to Ren's.

"Huh. Must be an early riser." She shrugged as she grabbed his phone by the table to take nude photos. However, her plan was ruined when he notices his wallpaper being him and Yukari, who plays as a swimsuit model. To make things worse, a text message pops up from Rise, who plays as his musician mistress. Furious at the revelation, she looks at herself and immediately dresses up. She then grabbed a directory and called Rise and Ann to meet them in a small common bar. As she leaves the house, the music begins to roll in with a violin solo.

_Hello goodbye_

_Didn't even try_

_Do not bore me with pathetic logic_

_Get a move on_

_Till you're gone_

_Outta my sight for your position's tragic_

The first few scenes show Ann prepping herself in the bar as she waits for the girls, Rise singing in a funky jazz tune while wearing a dazzling violet dress, and Yukari driving her car down the road. The scene shifts to Ren receiving a new message from an unknown number and smirks as he dresses up for a golf competition.

_Day and night_

_Searching all around_

_Up and down_

_Controlled by empty words_

_Wasting away hours_

The scenes shift to Ren flirting with Rise while she is singing, Ren flirting with Yukari when she was in a modelling shoot, and then the night he and Ann got freaky in the sheets. As soon as that was done, the scene goes back to Ann chugging down root beer in the bar, surprising a bartender who looks way too young to be the head honcho.

_Posing like something you're not_

_Where's your thought?_

_Go find an axe to grind_

_I take hearts but not the mind_

The music stops for a bit to showcase Ann, Rise, and Yukari finally meeting each other.

"So who the hell are you?" Yukari scoffed, "I have a lingerie shoot to do in a few hours."

"And I have a song to perform in the Jazz Jin." Rise grunted with her arms crossed.

Ann finishes drinking and looks at them. "Do you two know a guy named Ren by any chance?"

Yukari's ears perked up first. "Ren-ren? Of course. He's my fiance."

Rise whipped her head to Yukari with anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry, your fiance? Last I checked, he's been sleeping with me every after date we have!"

"Excuse you, miss musician!" Yukari pushed Rise. "I'm the one he sleeps with the most!"

The bartender spoke up with irritation. "Everyone sleeps with anyone or anything. Even if it has to be a stupid toy! Now quit whining and settle your issues before the regulars come in."

Ann then explained to the two. "Well, we met last night and he told me he was single and ready to mingle. So we had some fun at his place and-"

"Hang on. He said he was what?!" Rise howled.

"That good-for-nothing sonuvab-"

"Hey! Easy there, Miss Model!" Ann then crossed her legs and leaned back to her seat. "Now do you ladies have any idea where he's going today?"

"He texted me earlier to meet him by the pier for a lunch date." Rise chirped.

"He called me earlier to see him in the mall." Yukari objected.

Ann raised her eyebrows and confirmed her suspicion. "Looks like we aren't the only ones he's seeing."

_Better grow up_

_Look how you messed up_

_Time to take a step back and realize_

_Denying blame_

_Such a shame_

_Hideous walking arrogance in disguise_

The music resumes as the scenes shift to Yukari posing for her lingerie shoot while singing the lyrics. She then catches a glimpse of Ren on a small TV flirting with a well-known female golfer who has a black ponytail to make her signature look. Disgusted by Ren's infidelity, Yukari wraps up her shoot and begins looking up on the internet about tips on dealing with man-whores.

_I'll be nice_

_Here's another chance_

_Dare to dance_

_Ready when you're ready_

_Keep 'em heels down steady_

The scene shifts back to Rise singing in the club, however her attention focuses on Ren staring at a waitress and winking at her. She then goes to his table and performs a short boogie intermission before pushing him back to his chair.

_Won't hold your hand through it all_

_Rise or fall_

_Decide on the boat to ride_

_Know that you can't run or hide_

The scene shows Rise waiting by the pier, hoping that what Ann said wasn't true. Her fears were confirmed when the news of the female golfer winning the cup was announced as she spotted Ren in the background before he and the winner smiled side to side. Now boiling with hatred, she marches back to the bar from earlier.

The scene returns to the three girls in the bar drinking as much root beer as they can.

"That bastard!"

"I know, Miss Musician. I feel like our engagement was a farce."

Ann then frowned before noticing the winner of the golf competition suddenly showing up. All three of them stood up and cornered the girl.

"YOU! You man-stealing, black-haired pig!"

"H-Huh?"

"Don't you play dumb! We saw you on TV with my lover!"

"My fiance!"

"My little, er, hook-up?"

Yukari and Rise look at Ann with a confused look before turning back to the golfer.

"Say your prayers, missy. And you'll know when to mess with the girls of Ren Amamiya."

The golfer's eyes widened upon the realization and gasped out of shock. "He was cheating on me?!"

Ann deflated instantly. "Welp, she had no clue as well."

The bartender and his partner, who showed up for the afternoon shift, called the girls over to the counter.

"Say, you girls look like you're having a really bad day today over the same guy." The other bartender, who was a blonde guy and nearly looked like a male version of Ann, whispered. "Why not we give you a proposition?"

Yukari looked back at the other customers and leaned forward. "Go on."

The bartender, who has kempt brown hair, leaned forward and gave them a blank card. "You can lure him with a fake promo or whatever. Print something onto this, and make sure he gets a taste of his own medicine."

"Wait, why help us?" The golfer murmured.

"Because the last thing we need are whining girls who have no guts to confront the same man cheating behind their backs." The bartender growled, earning the curiosity of the other bartender.

"Whoa, Ken. What happened earlier?"

"Trust me, Ted. You don't want to know what the hell these girls ranted about earlier."

Ted the bartender then dawned at the final piece of the puzzle. "Oh. You girls are dating that Ren guy?"

All four girls nod their heads, making the bartender sigh in defeat.

"Make the card worth it. Otherwise, you can kiss your vengeance goodbye."

_Getting desperate_

_Don't sweat_

_Everyone's the same_

_If you regret_

_Reset the game_

_Not all the time in the world_

_But you may have potential_

_Show 'em what you're capable of_

The music returns as the scenes shift to different scenarios of the girls dating Ren over the week. While Yukari sang the lyrics while she is chilling by the pool with Ren, Rise sang her lyrics as well as she circled around Ren like a shark in the jazz club. Ann and the ravenette, known as Shiho, then printed the calling card and posed as salesmen to promote a cafe. Ren opens the door and sees the card posted by the door frame. He then chuckled and contacted another girl for that date.

_You do you_

_Nothing left to lose_

_Gave you clues_

_Unveil your expertise_

_Inspire great stories_

The scenes shift to Rise, Yukari, Ann, and Shiho gathering up as they look at what they found over the past week. With the help of some gossip-mongers on the internet, they found out he is dating Olympic medalist Sumire Yoshizawa and plans to 'settle things with her for good'. The girls call foul and they followed Ren to the rundown cafe in Yongen. Yukari and Rise sing the lyrics during short snippets of their scenarios.

_Though just a face in the crowd_

_Let's confound_

_The fun has just begun_

_You're only at square one_

As Ren entered and kissed Sumire in the cheek, Sumire shivers in fear as she noticed four women behind Ren. The cafe barista sighed and guided the girl outside while receiving payment from Yukari and Rise.

"You got ten minutes." The barista warned them.

"Ten minutes is all we need." Ann huffed as she looked at the medalist, who frowned upon discovering that she was a part of Ren Amamiya's growing harem. As the two left the cafe, Yukari locks the door and cracks her knuckles.

"Hey, baby... wanna talk about our engagement?"

"Or our bedtime stories after every date?" Rise cracked her knuckles as well.

"Or how you promised to make me strive in the tournaments with your endless loving support?" Shiho just cracked her neck while Ann, the latest in the harem, grits her teeth and cracks both her hands' knuckles.

"Don't worry. It'll be quick, like our fun the other night."

Ren gulped as the video ends.

**AXE TO GRIND - Risette ft. Yukari Takeba**

**Cast:**

**Ann Takamaki - Anne/Miss Blonde**

**Risette - Rise/Miss Musician**

**Yukari Takeba - Yukari/Miss Model**

**Ren Amamiya - Ren/Ladykiller**

**Shiho Suzui - Shiho/Miss Golfer**

**Ken Amada - Bartender Ken**

**Doug Teddie - Bartender Ted**

**Sumire Yoshizawa - Sumire/Miss Medalist**

**Sojiro Sakura - Cafe Barista**

**Visual Effects and Filters: Project Sophia**

**Directed by: Yu Narukami**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryuji, Futaba, and Morgana laughed at Ren for his unfortunate end in the music video.

"Dude, you got pussy-whipped!"

"Hecks yeah! That was so funny, Ren!"

"Hard to imagine that becoming a real-life thing, Joker!"

Sumire blushed upon seeing her short role in the music video. "I was so embarrassed I thought Ren-senpai was gonna kiss me somewhere else. Sorry, Ann-senpai."

"No worries, Sumire. If anything, Ren really had to practice kissing me, Rise, and Yukari before filming."

"Oh!" Haru covered her gasp. "Is it because of the way you kiss guys?"

"Yeah, and- WAIT! Ren is my first kiss, mind you all!" Ann began to go on the defensive as Makoto sighed.

"And what makes kissing Takeba-san and Risette any different from kissing your girlfriend, Ren?"

Ren then shrugged. "Those two are way experienced. I feel like I'd rather have Ann's lips than anyone else's."

"I can't believe no one credited me securing those filming permits." Zenkichi groaned in sadness. "Sophia and I spent a lot of sleepless nights making sure they get the chance to film."

"Although I am grateful for you considering this hunk of old junk to be the setting of the music video." Sojiro chuckled as Ann smirked.

"And thank you for removing the bugs Futaba installed to avoid distraction."

"YOU TOOK MY BUGS AWAY, SOJIRO!?"

Everyone then laughed as the discussion regarding the music video continued until the bell chimed.

"Good afternoon!"

"Hello!"

"HOLY SHIT! RISETTE AND PINK ARGUS IN LEBLANC!"

Rise and Yukari sighed in unison.

"I guess Takamaki wasn't kidding with how rowdy her friends are."

"Well, the livelier the better."

Ann then smiled as she introduced her two superstar co-stars and made a very long night of having fun and chats with them.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I hope I didn't make things confusing for ya with this one-shot. Though this might be the only time I would incorporate a music video-esque kind of one-shot.
> 
> This is purely experimental, so if y'all like the style of this one-shot... Let me know. If not, then I'll resume to my usual one-shot styles.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
